


Husbands

by brightfuture



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightfuture/pseuds/brightfuture
Relationships: libertarian/libright
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Husbands

Libertarian stood facing out the window, looking over the community he and Ancap had built together. All their hard work paying the actual workers who built the city had payed off. He took off his top hat and placed it on the low window sill, then ran his hand through his hair. It had been exhausting, fostering a society which allowed for the free market of his dreams. His eyes drifted over the smoggy skies, luxurious skyscrapers, and broken roads covered in rats. Literal and figurative. They needed a little bit of governing, he thought. Who was going to make sure the city doesn’t fall apart? Just a little bit.

Ancap strode in with his typical proud aura, leaving his shiny new blazer on the hanger by the door.

“Hey, Libertarian,” he chirped lightly.

“Hey, Ancap,” Libertarian responded, turning to look back out the window and leaning his hands on the window sill.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ancap commented, strutting over to join Libertarian at the window. He wrapped one arm around Libertarian’s waist. “Look at the utopia we have created.”

“Yes, it’s wonderful, but… do you really think we shouldn’t have at least a _little_ bit of governing?”

Ancap chuckled and tugged on Libertarian’s waist.

“Oh, darling. That would go against the very reason we made this place. Government will always hinder the market. Capitalism can only be truly free if there is no one to step on us.”

“I suppose you’re right. This was your idea after all.”

“Exactly,” Ancap grinned. Then he gave Libertarian a soft, sweet kiss on the cheek. It was comforting.

“We’ve done it, Libertarian. You and I have built the utopia,” he praised.

Peering over his city and in the arms of the man that had saved his life, Libertarian was content.


End file.
